Electronic devices often include displays. Displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays contain light-emitting diodes with organic emissive materials and other structures that are sensitive to moisture and oxygen. To prevent intrusion of moisture and oxygen, sensitive display structures may be encapsulated. If care is not taken, however, encapsulated displays may be fragile or thicker than desired.